Fateful Encounters
by divinecriticizer
Summary: "My mom told me few things. She said when you are so close to a boy, they say you will share your surname to them. Can we try?" He chuckled. She's oblivious. "That's settled then."


Fateful Encounters

In the outskirts of Konoha was a tree left standing. The villagers didn't bother to cut down that tree since it was an evidence to a sweet-saccharine story where the two sworn to rest their lives under it whatever the situation might be.

"Sasuke!" a little girl cried desperately as she clutched the boy's clothing.

"what?" he coldly replied.

"That's all? You ARE SO MEAN! Why didn't you say you're leaving this country?" she shook him like a wet clothing that's waiting to be hanged. She was crying. She knows he hates it when she does.

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course it does! YOU! You! You little-"

He chuckled.

"So you think you're tall?"

"Until the last moment of staying here? You'll see! I'll be taller than you!" she flexed her arms and jumped a little.

"Come here."

"Yeah? Anything wrong?" she replied curiously. Without her comprehending, she was instantly in his arms, patting her head gently.

"h-hey you're freaking me out."

"I freak you out everyday. Are not used to it?"

"A bit."

"..."

"Um."

"Yeah?" he replied as he felt her stiffness against his torso.

"Where are you going? And when will you come back?"

"I'll go somewhere far. I'll come home after ages. I don't know when but I'll be back, I promise."

"How far?"

"Am I working in the army or navy to answer that?"

"Hehe I guess no." she chuckled.

"We're under the same sky you know. We live in the same time, breathe the same air."

"My mom told me few things. She said when you are so close to a boy, they say you will share your surname to them. Can we try?"

He chuckled.

She's oblivious.

"At the right time, I'll share my surname to you and you only. What else do you want to share?"

She thought, hard.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"You're already asking."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes."

"Will you miss me while you're away?"

"No."

"What if I'd be gone?"

"I don't know."

"HEY!"

"What?"

"Who am I to you?"

"The one I'll share my surname with."

"Answer my other questions!"

"I'll answer those when I come back."

He ran off.

"Sasuke! Wait! Last one please!"

He was so far away from her.

"Yeah!"

"Say my name! You always call me annoying!"

"Annoying!"

He ran off.

"You! You! You..."

She's crying.

He's far now.

So far.

Far.

But on the same sky.

He smirked.

"Don't cry while I'm away. No one's gonna make you stop, cry baby."

He was thinking about her.

"Sharing my surname..."

He smirked.

"Then that's settled."

14 years later.

A lady at her bloom was fixing the section of bread in the Konoha supermarket. She was beautiful; her long, wavy hair was dancing gracefully with her hollow figure, her fair, unblemished skin was glowing even more due to the lights' rays. She was getting courted over and over but she didn't care a bit. She has life to worry about... And more loaf bread to fix.

"Damn it why can't I grow up?"

She can't reach the highest column.

Damn it.

"Excuse me."

"What the hell? Don't you see I'm-"

She froze.

He smirked.

"I'm sorry sir. How can I help you?" she smiled.

I guess she didn't remember.

He frowned.

"Can I have a raisin bread?"

The raisin bread was on the top column.

Damn it.

"Of course."

Get it on your own, sucker!

She reached for it.

Reach.

Reach.

Reach.

Fail.

"Hey."

"Sir?"

He knows she'll answer the same thing.

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course, sir."

You're already asking.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course."

Hell no.

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes, my family."

"Did you miss me while I'm away?"

"Wha-? Maybe sir."

I didn't lose any... one... did I?

"What if I'd be gone?"

"It'll be lonely sir."

What the heck are you talking about? Who are you?

"Who am I to you?"

"A costumer."

Did I say these things before?

"The one I'll share my surname with." he said.

"Sakura."

"How did-?"

"I'll answer your questions now."

"What?"

He chuckled.

She was oblivious.

"I don't like you because I love you. I like someone because that means I like everybody. As for you, that's another story. I didn't miss you because it's more like I die everyday that I don't see you. And for me, you're worth spending my lifetime if that's how I'll die for you."

Flashback:

"Sasuke!" a little girl cried.

"What?" he coldly replied.

"That's all? You ARE SO MEAN! Why didn't you say you're leaving this country?" she shook him.

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course it does! YOU! You! You little-"

He chuckled.

"Come here."

"Yeah? Anything wrong?" he patted her head.

"Where are you going? And when will you come back?"

"I'll go somewhere far. I'll be back, I promise."

**He's back.**

"We're under the same sky you know. We live in the same time, breathe the same air."

"My mom told me few things. She said when you are so close to a boy, they say you will share your surname to them. Can we try?"

He chuckled.

She's oblivious.

"At the right time, I'll share my surname to you and you only. What else do you want to share?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"You're already asking."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes."

"Will you miss me while you're away?"

"No."

"What if I'd be gone?"

"I don't know."

"HEY!"

"What?"

"Who am I to you?"

"The one I'll share my surname with."

"Answer my other questions!"

"I'll answer those when I come back."

**He answered already.**

"Sasuke! Wait! Last one please!"

He was so far away from her.

**Not anymore**.

"Say my name! You always call me annoying!"

"Annoying!"

**He said my name.**

He ran off.

**He came back.**

"You! You! You..."

She's crying.

**She stopped.**

He's far now.

**He's so close**.

"Sasuke..."

He chuckled.

"Now...you didn't grow. You didn't keep your promise."

"Well, at least there's one more promise that will be kept, unless you wanna break it."

She giggled.

He looked at her.

"So? Can we get to the contract?"

"Rather than a contract, can we call it a promise?"

She giggled.

He kissed her.

She willingly gave.


End file.
